Receptacles for golf spikes in golf shoes are subjected to considerable stresses during use. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,284 combined golf spike receptacles and receptacle anchoring strips are disclosed which help offset and absorb such stresses. Generally, the devices disclosed therein comprise the combination of (a) an elongated, thin, flat anchor strip of flexible material such as spring steel and (b) a pair of internally threaded golf spike receptacles which are attached, one at each end, to the anchoring strip. The attachment of the receptacles to the strip is accomplished by providing in the side walls of the strip, adjacent each end, a pair of opposed notches and by providing the golf spike receptacles at their bases with a pair of opposed fingers which are bent around the notches. In said patent it was recognized that there existed a cumbersome inventory problem to provide devices to accommodate the different widths encountered. To fill such need an embodiment was disclosed wherein the length between the golf spike receptacles could be made adjustable by elongating the notches and having the bent-over fingers be slidably movable along the length of the notches. Although the devices disclosed in my patent function quite satisfactorily, it should be clear that their manufacture involves a considerable number of steps.